There has been an increased use in collaboration sessions that are Internet or web-based to communicate with employees, vendors, and clients. During these collaboration sessions, information is typically exchanged between multiple participants. This exchanged information may include audio, graphical, and/or textual information.
Exchanging information during the collaboration session typically utilizes bandwidth during transmission to the participants and computational and storage resources for hosting the collaboration session through a collaboration system. During collaboration sessions, increased demands are typically placed on the computational and storage resources within the collaboration system.